Grief
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Soma tries to deal with his grief... Warnings: Spoilers for the end of Season 2 of Kuroshitsuji and mention of character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Grief part one; Maeror meror  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma gets the shock of his life when Sebastian arrives to inform him and Agni of Ciel's passing…  
**Warnings: Spoilers for the end of Season 2 of Kuroshitsuji and mention of character death.**

888

Sebastian's words barely had a chance to register when Soma felt an overwhelming grief. He was convinced the man was lying, and yet, a small part of him acknowledged the truth of his words. His visit had been a surprise, but since he and Agni were good friends, Soma ignored his feeling of foreboding; chalking it up to his disappointment that Ciel never came too. And then…

"I regret to inform you that my master, Ciel Phantomhive, passed away this afternoon."

Soma shook his head, refusing to believe it. This was worse than when he had read about Meena's murder in the newspaper. In his heart, Ciel was supposed to live a very long time; they would grow old together and trade stories about how Soma had become a great man. But now… they would never do that and it hurt. The emotional pain had him shoving Ciel's parting gift him back at Sebastian, and when he refused to take it, Soma simply gave up.

Numb with grief, the prince never noticed Agni gently taking it from him, before showing Sebastian out, or the sad look in his beloved manservant's eyes when Agni realized he would never see his friend, Sebastian, again. They stood there, in the front parlor, staring at the box like it suddenly turned into a cobra. Unable to take it any longer, Soma pulled ends of the ribbon bow, undoing it, and opened the box. Inside, were a lollipop and a note.

"I see Master Ciel remembered your fondness for sweets," Agni said softly.

Soma nodded. Setting the lollipop down, he picked up the note card. As he did so, Ciel's name and the date of his death slowly appeared as if the young earl's ghost was writing it there. Soma's eyes welled up with tears…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Grief part two; In memoriam  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** Soma deals with his grief from Ciel's passing…  
**Warnings: Spoilers for the end of Season 2 of Kuroshitsuji and mention of character death.**

888

The days passed in blur of grief. Soma clung to Agni, as a part of him feared losing his beloved manservant as suddenly as he lost his friend, Ciel. He barely ate, despite the tempting bowls of curry Agni made for him, preferring to simply drink tea as he tried to come to terms with his friend's passing. His nights were spent with Agni while sleep eluded him. Soma felt as fragile as the Wedgewood tea cup he drank from.

He and Agni mourned the young earl as they would have mourned a fellow Indian. Even though they were not invited to Ciel's funeral, as it was strictly for family members, going through the motions of what they would have done in India, helped ease some of the pain, especially for Soma. He wanted his little friend's soul to be reborn as quickly as possible and he did everything he could to ensure that it would be.

A letter from Elizabeth arrived, surprising them both. It contained details of a memorial service for Ciel and she very much wanted them to attend. Just when Soma thought he had cried himself out, fresh tears fell. The thought of a memorial service made the nightmare of Ciel's passing real. That was it; there would be no more pretending that it was a mistake or a test to see if Soma could still be a great man if he had no one to prove wrong. And while he did not want to go, Soma wrote back that they would attend.

It was held at the church the family attended and it was with some trepidation that they entered it. Elizabeth spotted them, leaving the pew; she was sitting in, to greet them. Wrapping his arms around her, Soma's eyes welled up with tears…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Grief part three; Requiescat in pace  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** OT  
**Summary:** While Soma never got over Ciel's passing, he tries to honor his memory by visiting his gravesite.  
**Warnings: Spoilers for the end of Season 2 of Kuroshitsuji and mention of character death.**

888

Soma could not believe ten years had passed since Ciel's death. He continued to visit his grave in a bizarre mix of honoring his memory in the English way and keeping their friendship alive, while begging his soul to move on and be reborn. While his initial grief had long ago faded away, every time he visited, it brought fresh tears to Soma's eyes. This was no exception.

"My dear friend, I bet you're surprised to see me here, but I had good news I wanted to share with you. And no, it's not that I have become a great man running the Funtom toy company, thank you," Soma chuckled through his tears, "as I told you that last time I was here. No, this time I wanted to tell you Miss Elizabeth had a little boy and she wants to name him Ciel Vincent after you and your father. I haven't seen him yet, I will at his christening and I am to be something called a 'godfather,' which caused a bit of an uproar. I'm not sure if it's because I am foreigner or a Hindu. I wish you were here to explain it to me…" he trailed off, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "Since you're not," Soma's voice broke, "I wish your soul could be reborn. I had hoped that it would not matter that you were an Englishman; maybe it does… but try, Ciel... I know I beg you every year, but I miss you terribly, my friend!"

"I'm sure he is trying, my prince," Agni said softly, placing his hand on Soma's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Goodbye, my little friend, I miss you so much…" As they turned to go, Soma's eyes again welled up with tears…


End file.
